Punto Seguido
by Ranma84
Summary: Espero que les guste este fanfic hablara tanto de como evoluciona el matrimonio de los Saotome y lo vivido en el estado que Akane estuvo detenido. Continuación de Coma
1. El amor va sin Razón

**El amor va sin Razón**

_Este fanfic es la continuación de coma, antes de leer este fanfic por favor leer coma._

Una mujer joven de cabello rubio estaba narrando la gran competencia femenina que estaba dándose.

-La gran final ah llegado la señora Akane Saotome, la cual representa a la categoría Libre, esta chica durante el último año se ha estado haciendo escuchar, por lo que se es una novata en esto de los torneos pero ah llevado años en el arte marcial, mientras al otro lado esta Sayaka antigua compañera de Ranma Saotome, antes conocidos como la pareja de oro, Sayaka es una conocida artista marcial, se sabe que ambas se odian mucho, nunca han podido hablar tranquilamente.-

Un joven de cabello castaño, junto a la joven también comienza a conversar

-Bueno, bueno, es verdad este enfrentamiento sería algo así como la actual y la ex de Ranma Saotome, este chico, tiene la mala costumbre de enamorar a cuanta mujer encuentre-

-Es que tienes que admitir es bastante apuesto, ambas entrenan el estilo libre y son buenas peleadoras aunque la apuestas se las lleva a Sayaka cinco a uno. Hay que ver cómo será este combate lo único es que ambas serán difíciles de derrotar-

Entra al ring Akane, tiene una mirada llena de furia a Sayaka, por su parte Syaka ve con mucho mas enojo a Akane Tendo, ambas se ven con mucho resentimiento, cada una por una causa diferente al sonar la alarma que da inicio al combate sin límite de tiempo, donde cada golpe es permitido menos a los ojos o partes nobles, y está prohibido matar las dos se van acercando.

En posición de cuadre se acercan, ambas habían descuidado su defensa estaban pensando más en como dañar al enemigo, comienza a girar alrededor del ring viendo a su enemiga de frente cuando ambas lanzan un golpe directo contra el rostro de su enemiga impactando en el rostro de la otra mujer la energía salió disparada desde los pies siendo aumentada por cada musculo por donde cruzaba todo su cuerpo fue usado para potenciar ese golpe impactando a la contrincante provocando el retroceso de la cabeza de cada una Akane sintió como su cabeza recibió ese golpe demoledor, mientras Sayaka le pasaba lo mismo, cada una de ellas apenas podía creer que siguiera consiente después de ese golpe demoledor, en eso Sayaka gira su cuerpo y usa su parte dorsal de la mano golpeando a Akane en la cara provocando que salga sangre de su boca bajando la cabeza en eso Sayaka retomando el equilibrio lanza un golpe son su rodilla contra la cara de Akane asiendo que se eleve su rostro Akane retoma el equilibrio y con en una desesperación lanza sus dos manos a los costado de la cabeza de su contrincante golpeando fuertemente la cien provocándole un estado de aturdimiento y de allí empuja su cabeza hacia abajo y lanzándole directamente a la cara dos rodillazos ambas se alejan ya que comenzó hacer efecto cada golpe en su cuerpo.

Akane tenía sangre saliendo de su boca sintiendo la misma como estaba destrozada su boca mientras Sayaka destrozada la nariz sangrando una enorme cantidad, pero ambas mujeres no les importaba ese daño solo querían destroza a su oponente, el árbitro observaba si había alguna señal para detener la pelea.

Un fuerte grito de batalla se escucha saliendo de ambas mujeres, y comenzaron a correr al centro del ring.

**Inicio de Flashback retrocediendo a 1 año después del accidente.**

Se ve a una Sayaka mucho mas joven caminando y algo molesta estaba con un Karategi blanco mientras camina al dojo Kinomoto Sucursal Tendo ve el letrero que está afuera respira profundo y vota el aire de sus pulmones sumamente molesta.

El sensei y líder del dojo el Señor Kamui mostraba bastante rigidez al entrenamiento los jóvenes se los veía muy agotados pero dando lo mejor de sí.

La joven alcanza a ver el Kamiza y ve una foto del señor Soun Tendo y la de su padre y hace un gesto de molestia, le lanza un letrero a los pies del hombre mayor la joven solo observa sin indiferencia lo que acaba de hacer e ingresa a la casa en dirección al baño.

Horas después parece que sigues molesta pequeña hija mía.

Padre como quieres que este contenta, quieres que me case con algún hombre para heredar el dojo, segundo este dojo solo es una sucursal del dojo Tendo, ese dojo está cayéndose en pedazos este es próspero y tu como alumno de Soun Tendo le envías mes a mes algo de dinero, ese dojo debería desaparecer ya nadie da clases y tu dejar de utilizar el nombre de los Tendo para poner el estilo Kamui.

Hija mia, solo existen dos líneas el estilo Tendo y el estilo Saotome, si te casaras con algún sucesor de los Saotome sería lo mejor.

Tal vez sea aun mas perdedor que esos Tendo, ya que los Saotome ni dojo tienen nadie sabe nada de ellos.

Los jóvenes son tan apurados, corriendo como locos, los Saotome son fuerte y decididos, tienen una larga línea de combatientes, y te tengo una proposición, hace poco me entere que la unión de la escuela Saotome y Tendo está rota, porque el heredero de la dinastía reúsa casarse con alguna de las hijas de Tendo, queriendo solo a la mas joven pero ella está inconsciente si te casas con el podríamos ser la casa principal.

Padre jamás me casare con alguien tan débil, además hazme a mi la sucesora te eh traído mas de 30 tableros de la ciudad no existe nadie que pueda derrotarme.

Si vas a pelear con Ranma Saotome y lo derrotas lo estaré pensando.

Gracias padre. La joven sonríe pensando la paliza que le dará a ese Saotome

Recuerda no atacar a la familia Tendo siguen siendo la casa principal.

Se veía algunos jóvenes caminando al dojo tengo un grupo gritaba el nombre de Sayaka.

Vamos Sayaka hoy pelearas contra ese tal Ranma Saotome.

Vamos Atsushi el hoy sabrá que es la derrota.

Cuando se paro al frente estaba muy diferente a la última vez que vino en esa época estaba la puerta cerrada y cayendo todo en pedazos, observa un grupo de jóvenes que salían del dojo mostrando que habían tenido clases.

Vengo a retar al representante de este dojo.

Ranma la ve y analiza su compostura y cada punto de ella.

Y quien es el retador.

Soy yo Sayaka Kinomoto y mas vale que recuerdes mi nombre, porque hoy te derrotare insecto.

Ambos se pusieron en el centro de combate muchos jóvenes veían a su maestra lista para derrotar a ese tal Saotome.

El grupo saco pancartas y comenzaron a dar porras por Sayaka.

-Míralos Ranma, tu estarás muy pronto así terminan todos a los que derroto ellos representaban a sus dojos, te mostrare lo fantástica que soy-

-Comienza-

Sayaka comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con su mano izquierda derecha pero Ranma la esquivaba como si fuera en cámara lenta viendo esto, comenzó a lanzar patadas pero Ranma la esquiva pero Sayaka comenzó a sonreír porque Ranma retrocedía poco a poco, sintió que Ranma no respondía el golpe porque no encontraba una abertura y el se confiaba porque era hombre excelente el tarde o temprano bajara y vera que ella es de temer, pero justo cuando considero que estaba arrinconado el salto cayendo inmediatamente en la espalda dejándola arrinconada siendo tocada con el dedo en la frente cayendo derrotada, cuando lo hiso comenzó a latir su corazón rápidamente no por el cansancio ya que no fue una pelea larga fue algo mas, algo acelera ese corazón desbocado.

-No te preocupes esta clase es gratis puedes venir mañana, con gusto te entrenare pero eso tiene un costo-

-Como te atreves ella es una gran maestra en el estilo Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū estilo Tendo-

Ranma la vio y comprendió porque su estilo era tan familiar pero no estaba pulido era idéntico al de Akane.

-Entiendo puedo hacerte descuento si vienes otro día, eres buena pero eres muy torpe, aparte que careces de velocidad, y no es pulido tu estilo-

Las lagrimas salían de la joven –ERES un IDIOTA-

Sale corriendo con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ese tonto me derroto, es mas fuerte de lo que parece, que es esto mi corazón esta latiendo, detente corazón no es posible que te enamores de ese imbécil.

Comentarios

Espero que les guste este fanfic hablara tanto de como evoluciona el matrimonio de los Saotome y lo vivido en el estado que Akane estuvo detenido.


	2. Entrenando

Entrenando Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū

Al día Siguiente Ranma entrenaba a un montan de nuevos estudiantes, entusiastas queriendo aprender del gran maestro Saotome, y se veía a la joven Sayaka en el grupo aprendiendo su estilo era mucho mas elevado que el de los otros jóvenes.

Terminado la clase ella se mantuvo hay esperando ser la última en irse.

Ranma se acerca a la joven aprendiz.

Veo que viniste y pagaste tu matricula

Si Ranma y ahora que se fueron los niños entrenemos como es debido.

Está bien, Ranma tenia una gran sonrisa le fascina entrenar a las nuevas personas, pero si estas mostraban un gran interés se esforzaba mucho mas.

Ranma y Sayaka estaban en al mitad del dojo comenzó el combate Ranma aumentaba paulatinamente la velocidad siempre lo hacía cuando veía que ella se había acostumbrado a ese ritmo, estuvieron un par de horas en ese ritmo cerca de allí se veía a un Soun viendo el combate junto a el estaba el padre de Sayaka y en conjunto se fueran a la sala.

Mi buen amigo, déjame darte mi mas sentida condolencia por lo sucedido con tu hija.

Gracias mi buen amigo, es algo doloroso lo que ocurrió, y lleva más de un año así mi hija y lo peor es que no saben cuándo despertara o si algún día lo ara.

Soun comenzó a caerle lágrimas por recordar el dolor pero ya no fue tanto como los primeros meses.

Veo que tu hija es muy fuerte y bien entrenada en el arte.

Si es bien entrenada, recuerdo que le dije que el hombre que siquiera intente algo con ella debe ser mas fuerte que ella, y para que yo le de mi bendición para su matrimonio debe derrotarme.

Y tu hija tiene alguien en mente.

No se si tenga ella a alguien en mente pero ese muchacho me parece que será excelente, y eh visto su nivel es mas fuerte que yo no te parece bien, tengo un dojo estoy dispuesto a pagar muy bien si pasas el honor de dar a mi hija a los Saotome y el hijo de esa unión puede casarse con el hijo de alguna de tus hijas y así unificar todas las escuelas en una sola fuerte escuela que dices amigo.

Ya sabes que rompí ese compromiso de honor además Ranma ama mucho a mi hija pero si Ranma acepta yo no pondré objeción. Y sería todo un honor ver esa unificación.

Excelente amigo ese muchacho será muy feliz con mi hija.

Bueno me parece bien asi nuestros Dojos ganaran mucho mas prestigio y si hablo con mi amigo Genma será mucho mejor el de seguro nos apoyara.

Mientras tanto en el dojo.

Mejoraste bastante durante el combate.

Mi padre me llevo desde los 10 años hasta los 16 años en un viaje de entrenamiento fui a china y regrese con mi padre.

Mi padre me entreno desde un bebe y me hiso cosas espantosas de entrenamiento bien locas.

Mi pare sujeto un pedazo de carne atrás de su única hija y me lanzo a los perros y me toco correr para que no me muerdan.

El mío me lanzo a los gatos con montón de pan de pescado dentro de un lugar encerrado.

Mi padre me lanzo a nadar con una piedra atada a mi pierna.

Mi padre me lanzo a nadar con la manos y pies amarados y una piedra.

Demonios nuestros padres están locos.

Ni me lo digas a mi están re locos.

Comenzaron a reír realmente no había reído en años hasta comenzó a salirle lágrimas de la risa, la joven veía algo alegre como el cambio de humor se hacia en Ranma, cuando ella lo conoció ayer aunque lo veía contento veía una sombra de melancolía sobre su espalda algo que ella no creía poder ver en alguien mas, Soun escucho la risa desde el Dojo y por un instante cruzo su mente unir a Ranma con Sayaka.

Ella se despido contestemente de Ranma y fui a comer con Kasumi.

Ranma se sentó en la mesa junto con toda la familia.

Estoy contenta que valla bien el negocio de la Familia dijo la mediana de los Tendos

Kasumi afirmo lo anterior Si hoy se inscribieron muchos chicos.

Si la mayoría son amigos de Sayaka dijo el de la trenza.

Es una gran chica informo el patriarca de los Tendo.

Todos comían pero la más joven e los Tendo veían con detenimiento los movimientos de su ex cuñado, Ranma dio las gracias de la comida y se dirigió al baño para pegarse un buen baño porque esa noche tenía que salir.

Al llegar la noche Ranma se despide de toda la familia y se dirige al hospital donde al ingresar ve a una joven peli azul completamente acostada lucia mas blanca que antes el cabello esta mas grande el joven toma su mano y la lleva a su cara para sentir su mano como una pequeña caricia y le da un beso en la frente y se sienta.

Akane sabes hoy vino Sayaka a entrenar es muy fuerte, aprende rápidamente hubiera sido hermoso que estes aquí para que sean amigas seria buenas amigas, les gusta mucho el arte, y conociéndote que eres tan carismática, solo tu puedes tener tan buenos amigos, y mas aun aguantarme te extraño mi amor, Ranma comenzó a llorar apretaba los dientes para no hacer ruido estuvo varios minutos cuando se fue el llanto se acostó en una pequeña cama en la habitación y se quedo completamente dormido.

Al día siguiente.

Ranma llega al dojo y ve a Soun, Genma y al padre de Sayaka conversando sobre un asunto se los veía sumamente intrigados en eso Ranma se dirige al dojo y ve a Sayaka observado el dojo.

Ranma fue el primero en hablar

Parece que algo traman los viejos.

Si están planeando la boda de nosotros dos, y como se manejara el dojo Tendo y como se pasara el legado del arte, aparte cuando será el matrimonio.

Que esos viejos les diré unas cuantas cosas.

En eso Sayaka se pone al frente de Ranma bloqueando el camino.

Ranma detente porque quieres impedir esta boda.

Pues no te das cuenta que quieren ahora decidir nuestra vida, tal como hicieron con Akane y conmigo, se lo veía sumamente alterado.

Pues según recuerdo te terminaste enamorando de Akane o me equivoco.

Si y la amo quieren que simplemente me olvide de ella y me case contigo, acaso piensan jugar con el corazón de nosotros y mírate ahora te quieren comprometer con un desconocido.

Ranma yo no tengo problema además es lo mejor.

Que Dices acaso estas enamorada de mí.

Dime porque quieres interrumpir esto, solo toman una decisión, no te das cuenta que ganaras mucho, un dojo para dar clases y enseñar el arte, ganaras una esposa bonita y que ara bien la cosas, soy una guerrera, sabes no pensé encontrar a un verdadero guerrero un verdadero hombre de combate, creo que eres un verdadero guerrero que lucho al final de la era Tokugawa si en la últimas batallas de era Edo un verdadero samurái.

Que dices acaso quieres obligarme a amarte como esas otras.

Jamás lo aria Ranma no quiero que te cases conmigo por obligación pero te pido que me des una oportunidad, no quiero obligarte a nada, no cierres tu corazón dale una oportunidad de amar de nuevo, date una oportunidad de ser feliz hazlo por Akane y por ti, ella no soportaría saber que ambos quedaron detenidos en el tiempo sin poder ser felices.

Yo no quiero ninguna prometida esperare a Akane y se acabo.

Pues te digo esto en su nombre dime si tu fueras el que esta tirado allí quisieras que ella te esperara toda una vida y sufriera la soledad dime que le dirías, cuanto tiempo le dirías que te espere dímelo.

Si fuera ese el caso le diría solo cinco años después de eso que rehaga su vida.

Entonces escúchame solo espera cinco años estaré a tu lado como una prometida mas no te obligare ni embrujare, pero cuidare lo que pretendo sea mío.

Escúchame has tu vida yo la amo y la amare.

Por mi lado puedes amarla todo lo que quieres y hacerme el amor pensando en ella, pero luchare para parir a tus hijos y que tu lo entrenes, y no te preocupes por tus otras prometidas si quieres te ayudare a desacerté de ellas, o si la quieres como mozas no me importa eres un hombre y entre mas hijos tengas serán mejor para crear mas familias y serás un patriarca mas grande.

Ella se retiro y se fue del dojo mientras Ranma se acercaba dónde estaban reunidos.

Entonces si Ranma se casa con su hija manejaría ambos Dojos.

Pues Sí, mi hijo será muy fuerte y mi hija lo ara muy feliz jojojojo que feliz estoy y mi hija es muy hermosa como te has dado cuenta.

Ranma entro saludo a todos y jalo a su viejo padre al patio donde se escuchó un grito y se vio un panda volando por el cielo.

Y paso por la sala y todo escucharon un grito "YO DECIDO CON QUIEN CASARME".

**Comentarios**

Miladis: Perdoname enserio no fue intensión hacerte esperar mucho pero estuve en cama varios días por enfermedad, me levante, y mi maquina se murió y después de eso semana de exámenes, deberes, trabajo amanecidas comprar útiles escolares para mi bebe (tanto padre e hijo estudiando) pero aquí esta este capitulo.

SARITANIMELOVE: Aquí esta el capitulo.

Guest: Fantasma jejeje no se que decir hay muchos fantasmas.

Lily Tendo89: Yo también quiero saber que paso en coma en realidad si se que paso y todo lo que paso.

Guest Ingles: Ranma if he got angry when they beat his wife, but that of the blows was in the future I am now writing what happened when they first met, and second Ranma could not intervene was an international tournament.


	3. Pelea

Ranma caminaba de un lado a otro insultando maldiciendo su suerte.

Como se atreve ese sinvergüenza, que yo me quede enseñando en el dojo Tendo casarme para que ella administré el otro dojo y yo represente ambos dojos durante los torneos, y que entrene a los hijos de Kasumi o Nabiki para que ellos hereden el dojo y mis hijos hereden el dojo de Sayaka que les pasa a esos dos que están loco se olvidaron tan rápido de Akane y encima de eso quieren que les deje manejar mi vida como si fuera un juguete que estúpidos.

Ya hace dos días que había pasado todo eso.

Mientras se bañaba estaba por salir cuando de pronto ingresa corriendo por el baño literalmente botando a Ranma al suelo un Nabiki tapando su boca como queriendo vomitar, que raro pensó el joven maestro de la artes marciales.

Saliendo del dojo todo arreglado como quien va para un lugar muy importante.

-Ranma ¿para dónde vas?- Se veía a una Sayaka bien arreglada.

-Me dirijo para ver a Akane, y tú para donde-

-Venia para acompañarte al viaje-

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa para que regreses con bien-

-No crees que avanzas muy rápido, para invitarme a mi casa cuando no están mis padres, claro que acepto solo si vamos a la farmacia primero-

-Yo decía dejarte en casa y me iría al hospital tranquilo sabiendo que te encuentras bien- Mientras el azabache se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

-Ah yo pensaba que como mi prometido pensabas tomarte ciertas libertades antes de casarnos-

-Akane es mi prometida-

-Bueno no peleemos como niños, te acompaño de allí tomare un taxi a casa más tranquilo-

-Sí, parece que si te agrada esa idea, de que nos comprometan-

-Pues sí, siempre eh sido una niña solitaria, algo malcriada, marimacha, gritona mandona, y fuerte, aparte de mi padre no me llevo bien con los hombres, Ranma, antes de conocerte no conocía a nadie que este a mí mismo nivel en combate todo los niños tontos que me topaba eran débiles-

-Ah y que tiene que ver eso conmigo-

-Primero eres tosco como yo y no necesito cubrir mis palabras con cosas femeninas y por ultimo eres fuerte y eso me agrada-

-Eres tonta-

-Porque, tonto- Inflando los cachetes y mostrando enojo.

-Para enamorarse hace mucha más cosas, como preocuparte por esa persona como si fuera uno mismo-

Fueron caminando rumbo al hospital conversando de cosas innecesarias cuando llegaron al hospital, Ranma la envió en un taxi y pagando el mismo para que valla segura a su hogar.

Ranma se dirigió al hospital, donde él le conversaba varias cosas algunas con sentido otras sin sentido.

Poco Meses después

Muchos más estudiantes llegaron al dojo Ranma lo que originó mas esfuerzo del artista marcial y mayores ganancias.

Ranma estaba acostado sumamente cansado y recostado el dojo.

-Vete de mi casa, ya no te quiero ver, eres una deshonra de la familia- El patriarca de los Tendo gritaba, el joven artista marcial escucho desde afuera.

-Me iré, te decepcione lo sé pero no debes tratarme así-

-Cómo quieres que te trate si te has deshonrado-

Ranma sale del dojo y ve a una joven Nabiki con lágrimas en los ojos cargando una pequeña maleta.

-Que tienes, a donde vas –

-Me largo tal vez me valla a un parque a dormir o bajo el puente Ranma, me voy-

En eso Ranma toma la maleta de Nabiki y la detiene.

-En primera que yo sepa tú jamás has dormido a la intemperie y nunca has ido a un viaje de entrenamiento, que paso-

-Me voy de casa, estoy embarazada, ahora está satisfecha tu curiosidad me largo-

-¿A la casa del padre de ese niño?, o ¿A dónde?-

-Me iré a donde sea, pero jamás a la casa del padre este niño, adiós Ranma – se limpiaba lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Vamos ven a mi casa después vendré hablar con el tío-

-No necesitas hacer esto Ranma, ya no somos cuñados-

-No, no lo somos, somos como hermanos, vamos pasa hoy en mi casa mañana veremos-

Ranma llego a Nabiki a su hogar.

-Ranma abre la puerta-

-Ya llegaste, siéntate en la mesa , ya llevo la comida –

-Traje visitas- Nabiki observaba a Ranma con mucha curiosidad esa voz no era de la madre de Ranma era una voz de una mujer si una de la edad de Ranma y mas aun esa voz la conocía muy bien.

-Ranma cuando traigas visita avísame con tiempo para hacer algo más de comida-

-No te preocupes fue a última hora traje algo mas para comer así será suficiente para todos-

En eso salió de la cocina, Nabiki la vio estaba con ropa de casa y con un hermoso delantal por un instante quería reclamarle pero prefirió callar era verdad ya no eran cuñados ni nada parecido solo eran dos personas que se querían como hermanos, no había ya ningún lazo familiar el compromiso roto y mas aun solo le tocara felicitar a Ranma por haber avanzado en su vida.

-U-Chan, ya comió mi madre-

-Si ya comió-

-Como sigue-

-Está mucho mejor espero que pronto se recupere- Nabiki escuchaba prefirió estar callada y estar atenta, estaba preocupada por la tía Nodoka.

-Nabiki como así por aquí dime que te trajo a estos rumbos-

-Vine a quedarme hoy en esta casa-

-Exacto- dijo el joven azabache

-Pero no hay un lugar para que se quede hoy-

-Puedo arreglar el otro cuarto para huéspedes hay se puede quedar algunos días, pero hoy no , podría usar ese cuarto, ¿U-chan puede quedarse contigo esta noche?- Mientras ponía sus manos en son de suplica

-Está bien Ran-Chan solo por hoy, mañana le arreglas su cuarto y me avisas que está pasando-

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer la joven panadera está molesta por esta intromisión no esperada, y la joven se enteró que del estado de Nabiki.

-Felicidades, por los dos parece que al final si hubo un compromiso que se cumplió-

-Te equivocas, U-Chan y yo solo somos amigos, ella está aquí porque mi madre se enfermó y está muy delicada ya está fuera de peligro y está en mejoría constante está arriba no puede bajar hasta que se recupere 100%, U-Chan está aquí ayudándome con la casa ella se ofreció- Nabiki pudo ver tristeza en la cara de la rival de Akane, Ranma aún le era fiel, pero pudo ver mucha tristeza en su cara quería algo más esa joven pero no lograba los avances que ella quería.

Al terminar de comer Ranma fue a su cuarto para descansar mientras Nabiki fue a descansar al cuarto de Ukyo.

-Entonces viniste aquí a su casa a cuidar a la madre de Ranma-

-Sí y a Enamorarlo, además se puso más complejo desde que llego Sayaka, parece un bicho que no se separa de Ranma-

-SI es verdad, está muy pegada a Ranma eh intenta cualquier forma enamorarlo-

-Que tiene la Tía, y porque nunca nos enteramos, no quise preguntarle a Ranma parece bastante afectado-

-te acuerdas los 15 días de vacaciones que Ranma se tomó del dojo fue al tercer día, la señora se sentía un dolor de estómago y la llevaron al hospital donde fue ingresada de emergencia después de 5 horas salió el doctor a decir que se había reventado la apéndice, lo que te cuento me conto Ranma ya que él estaba destrozado el señor Genma estaba igual que Ran-Chan no sabía qué hacer, cuando le dijeron eso se quedaron en el hospital yo en cambio me estaba haciendo unos ecos cuando los vi y me contaron lo ocurrido entonces me quede, la señora fue intervenida otra vez donde le sacaron todo los intestinos para lavarlos y volverlos a ingresar había habido una fuga interna y necesitaba mucho más cuidado al final se quedó 15 días, el señor Genma se lo conto todo al señor Soun pero decidieron esos dos no contarles nada a ustedes ya tenían mucho problema con lo de Akane y me ofrecí a atender a los Saotome mientras la matriarca se recupera.- durante todo ese instante solo asentía, Nabiki tenía ganas de ir donde su padre y decirle unas cuantas cosas por ocultar algo así a la familia, y de paso golpear a Ranma de parte de Akane por no decir estas cosas, se puso analizar ese chico debe aprender a contar sus problemas.

Al día siguiente en el Dojo.

Ranma estaba en el dojo entrenando cuando llego Shampoo al dojo y vio como Ranma y Sayaka practicaban una kata juntos.

-Sayaka suelta a Airen-

-Shampoo ya deja de atormentar a la gente, Ranma decidirá con quien casarse-

-Ley de amazonas dice que Ranma debe casarse conmigo-

-El no ser un amazonas, no estar en tu pueblo y menos en tu país, aprende a no ser una niña caprichosa-

-Desear tener una pelea contigo-

Ranma miraba como había pasado el a un segundo plano.

-Está bien pero con una condición nada de intentar matarme si pierdes la pelea-

-Trato hecho, porque jamás perderé-

Shampoo se lanzó al combate ella pensaba que Sayaka ser débil porque siempre huía a la pelea, primero un golpe con su mano derecha, después con la izquierda Sayaka esquiva los golpes entonces Shampoo lanzar una patada en eso Sayaka detuvo la pierna en el aire y golpeo con su codo en la pierna provocando que el musculo se recoja Shampoo cero un instante sus ojos por el dolor en ese momento Sayaka golpeo el costado de la amazona sintiendo como se rompía dos costillas cayendo de lado la japonesa dio un rodillazo en la cabeza de la peli morada, saliendo sangre cubriendo su ojo derecho, viendo que tenía ventaja comenzó a lanzar varios golpes la joven princesa amazona solo intentaba proteger su cuerpo de la ráfaga de puñetes que venía contra ella sentía como sus manos se mantenían arriba a duras penas en eso viendo que no podría pasar sus defensas de forma rápida utiliza su piernas golpeando su rodilla de lado provocando una abertura que aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara por la parte izquierda bajando completamente su defensa recibiendo varios golpes en su cara, sentía sangre en su boca y un fuerte dolor en sus labios debido ha que estaba partidos, golpe tras golpe sentía el cuerpo de la maldita que se transforma en gato cuando de pronto su cuerpo ya no aguanto más cayendo de rodillas, Sayaka la sujeto del cabello para que aun no caiga.

-Eres débil, de ti solo hijos débiles saldrían, denigrarías la sangre Saotome y toda su estirpe con tu sangre- y la dejo caer Ranma no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Shampoo no era rival para Sayaka, cayendo en estado de inconciencia.

Shampoo se levantó después de tres días en su cuarto.

-Donde estoy-

-Aquí en casa nietecita-

-Quien me trajo-

-Fue Mousse- Al escuchar esto la golpeada sintió ira Ranma no se preocupó por ella

-Maldita, la matare-

-Juraste que no te vengarías, eso dijeron y Ranma también vio el combate-

-Debes entrenarte esa chica ni siquiera transpiro-

Mientas en la casa de los Saotome.

Sonaba un teléfono Ranma salía del baño cunado una joven Kasumi atendía el teléfono.

-No puede ser, es una mentira por favor no- cerro el teléfono y comenzó a llorar

Ranma se acercó a consolar a Kasumi.

-Que paso, porque lloras tanto Kasumi-

-Van a desconectar a Akane, el seguro ya no pagara más mantenerla con vida-

Esta noticia dejo en blanco a Ranma.

**Comentarios**

**Jorge Eleria: **Ya actualice mi pequeña bebe, estoy actualizando todos mis fanfic, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**SARITANIMELOVE: **Sayaka si está loca pero por Ranma, y más adelante se presentara la razón de su obsesión y odio a la dulce Akane.

Sé que muchos me odian porque odian a Sayaka, pero si se dan cuenta Ranma nunca aleja a las prometidas, me puse analizar mucho su personalidad y me doy cuenta el no aleja a la personas porque se sentiría solo, si se dan cuenta antes de llegarl al dojo Tendo el no tenia a nadie por eso Ranma no aleja a Sayaka pero si deja claro que esta enamorado de Akane.

Lo que se si deben estar preguntando porque de pronto Sayaka golpeo tan fuerte a Shampoo y Ranma nunca intervino eso se especificara en el siguiente capítulo que ara Ranma para salvar a la dulce Akane en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
